


If I Ever See You Again, My Love

by NiamJenn1994



Series: When The Wolves Come Out [9]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Nick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis, alpha!Harry, mpreg!louis, omega!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994
Summary: He was going to see Louis and their pup again before he or she was born, that was a promise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry it took me forever to update! I needed a break, but I'm finally back. After the sad news of Jay's passing, I didn't know what to do anymore, but after spending all my break thinking about it, I've decided to leave her in this fic. There's one more chapter left and I think its best if I leave her. Please don't think bad of me, it was so hard for me to write. The news completely broke my heart. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy! :)

_He was going to see Louis and their pup again before he or she was born, that was a promise._

When Harry opened his eyes that chilly morning, it was with a burning sensation on his thigh and without Louis by his side. He looked up at the ceiling then finally around the room he could not recognize. Noah was still sleeping next to him, and his arm was bandaged after he had been shot trying to save him when he got shot on the leg. He tried to lift his head up to look at it, but didn’t have to when his leg was propped up with a few pillows. It was bandaged just like Noah’s arm.

“You’re awake.” A female voice, an omega, snapped him out of his thoughts. Thoughts of Louis and their baby, thoughts of where they could be and what Louis might be doing..

“Where am I?” Harry asked, “Who are you?”

“I found you both down by the river, you were passed out and your friend was barely holding onto you. I couldn’t leave you there to die so I brought you here, cleaned up your wounds and let you rest.” The young girl explained, “My name is Jane.”

“Thank you, Jane.” Harry gave her a thankful look, “Is Noah okay?”

“He is, passed out when I found you but he’s fine. What’s your name?” She asked, moving closer to them where Harry could see she had no mark.

“Harry.” He answered, right before he started coughing due to an itch on his throat, “Could- Could I have some water, please?”

“Of course.” She said, leaving soon after, then came back with a glass of water.

She helped Harry sit up, making the alpha wince and groan until he was sitting up. He drank until the glass was empty, finding out just how thirsty he was. There was a moment of silence where the woman stared at him, but his friend waking up broke the silence.

“Where am I?” Noah asked, trying to sit up as soon as he had seen Harry and the stranger.

“My name's Jane, I found you both by the river. How are you both feeling?” She asked.

“I- I remember now…” Noah sighed, looking down at his arm and groaning in pain when he tried to move it, “My arm hurts.”

“That’s normal, it will take a while for it to heal.” Jane told them.

“Thank you for helping us.” Harry thanked her, giving her a small smile, completely missing the way her cheeks turned a shade pinker.

“I couldn’t leave you there.” She smiled at him, “I’ll bring breakfast in a bit.” She left, leaving Harry and Noah alone, trying to ignore the ache on their arm and leg.

“Thank you for not leaving me behind. I’m sorry you got hurt.” Harry looked at Noah, seeing him already looking at him.

“I wasn’t going to leave you there, H. I had the chance to help you and I took it.” Noah shrugged it off, interrupting Harry when he opened his mouth to talk, “We’re alive and when we get better we’ll look for the rest.”

“I hope Louis and Elliot are okay, the rest too.” Harry looked up at the ceiling again.

“They have each other, Elliot and Louis aren’t alone.” Noah reached for Harry’s hand with his good arm, squeezing it just when Jane walked back in with a tray full of food.

“If you need help, just shout for me. I’ll be in the kitchen.” She said.

When they were left alone, they ate in silence, finding out how hungry they were. They were glad they had money on them when they were going to need it to get to Bradford and to give some to Jane when she had saved their lives.

~*~

When Louis opened his eyes that chilly morning, it was to see Josh and Elliot next to him. It took a lot of effort to not burst into tears right there, and instead got up to make breakfast. He needed to stay strong for his baby and Elliot when he had also lost his mate. He needed to make himself believe, and later convince himself that everything was going to be fine like it always had been.

He was running on autopilot, when soon he had a full breakfast of sunnyside up eggs and bacon on the table, just waiting for the others to wake up. He made coffee then sat down on a chair, his thoughts going to Harry as his eyes filled with tears. He wondered where he and Noah could be, if they made it, and if someone had helped them. Where they on their way to Bradford? He hoped they were.

“I’m sure daddy will come home, to us.” Louis placed a hand on his tummy, “We’re his home, baby.”

“Lou?” Nick pulled Louis out of his thoughts, and when he looked up, he saw the man already dressed for the day standing by the door.

“I made breakfast.” Louis wiped away his tears, “Could you wake up the others? The food is getting cold.” He got up to grab mugs for the coffee.

“I will.” Nick nodded, then walked until he was standing next to Louis, “How are you doing?”

“Better than yesterday.” Louis put the mugs on the counter and wrapped his arms around himself, “We’re going to wait here for them, right? No matter how long it takes.” Louis asked.

Nick took a deep breath, not having the heart to tell him what Harry had made him promise him that rainy afternoon before their first ever job together. “We’ll wait for them, that’s for sure.” He nodded.

Louis gave him a smile full of hope and grabbed the mugs again to serve them coffee while Nick went to wake up the rest. One by one they started walking into the kitchen, greeting Louis before taking a seat. They didn’t start eating until Louis and Josh, who had offered to help him, sat down to eat too. It was silent, way too silent and Elliot wasn’t eating at all, just like Louis.

“You both need to eat.” Nick spoke up, “I don’t want you to get sick...it’s not good for the baby either.” He gave Louis a pointed look.

“I’m not hungry.” Elliot mumbled, his lip trembling when he felt lonely, when all he wanted was his alpha.

“Please just eat.” Josh begged them, hating to see them like that.

Louis was the first to start eating, admitting to himself that he was hungry. Thoughts of his dead daughter crossed his mind, all because he hadn’t had enough to eat back then. Now was not the time to starve himself, he needed to take care of himself to bring a alive and healthy baby into the world. He finished all of his foods, even went for seconds, smiling a little when Elliot had also started eating. When they were done, Steven and Martin offered to clean up, making Louis promise that he was going to go back to bed and rest.

Louis laid down on the bed, moving around to find a comfortable position but was unable to do so. He wanted to sleep, he felt exhausted, wincing when he felt a small cramp rush throughout his lower stomach. He sat up and looked around the gray room, the sun was long gone, covered by dark clouds. The rain pelted against the window and the loudest of thunders made the house shake, Louis couldn’t help but shiver. He looked towards the wardrobe, then spotted his and Harry’s bags. He got up and made his way to the one that belonged to Harry, and knowing his alpha was out there with only the clothes he had on made him nervous. He opened it and grabbed one of the shirts Harry had used the night before and went back to bed. It still smelled like him and it made his innocent blue eyes fill with tears.

That’s how he fell asleep, thinking of Harry, wishing he was there with him.

Soon, days turned to weeks and Harry was yet to heal and start walking again without his leg hurting to the point of almost passing out. He had seen Noah go through the same pain, but lucky for him, he could walk around. Noah could have easily walked away and find his way back to Elliot, but the alpha had decided that it was both of them going back or not leaving at all. Harry couldn’t stop thanking him, and wouldn’t stop no matter how many times Noah would tell him to.

In all their time there, he couldn’t help but start to feel uncomfortable when Jane started getting a little touchy, always too close to him. Behaving the way an omega did towards the alpha they wanted to bond with. In his three weeks there she had helped keep his wound clean to avoid any infection, and an amputation. In his five weeks there, a month away from his Louis, he and Noah had sent a letter when the other alpha had remembered the new address. Had trusted Jane to take them to the post office, but so far they hadn’t received an answer from the others.

“I think it’s time for you to start walking around. Of course you’ll need help from Noah and you’re going to have to use a cane too. Walking will help the wound heal faster, and you also need to move around.” Jane explained as she redressed the wound, looking at Noah when the man was waiting for her to be done with Harry.

“I was thinking about sending another letter.” Noah spoke up, just when Jane was about to open her mouth again.

“Why?” Jane asked, a frown already on her face.

“We sent the last one a month ago. It’s been two months since we saw our family and they need to know we’re okay. They’re probably worried.” Noah said.

“I don’t think so.” Jane shrugged it off, “They would have come back to look for you if they were that worried. But they didn't, and here you are.” She avoided looking at them, choosing to focus on cleaning everything up.

“It doesn’t hurt to try again.” Noah glared now that she wasn’t looking at him.

“Okay.” She looked up, “When you’re done writing it just give it to me and I’ll drop it off at the post office.” She gave him a smile, but Noah could see right through it.

When had the person that had saved them turned into who she was now?

“Don’t worry about it, Jane. I’ll do it, I do need fresh air after all or I’m gonna go crazy here.” Noah chuckled.

“They will see you and jail you.” Jane glared, “Then they’re going to find Harry and jail him too. Is that what you want?” She asked.

“They won’t see him, he’s always been careful.” Harry spoke up in favor of his friend, his family.

“Careful?” Jane looked at Harry, “If you’re careful then why are you both here?”

“Nothing’s gonna happen!” Noah raised his voice, already fed up with the omega.

“Do what you want then, but don’t drag my Harry into this.” She spat, then walked away, slamming the door on her way out.

Noah waited until she was out of the room and earshot, that’s when he turned around to look at Harry. “We need to get out of here.” He said.

“I thought we were going to wait at least until I could walk on my own.” Harry furrowed his brows in confusion.

“It’s been two months Harry, I can’t stay here any longer. I need Elliot and he needs me too, I can’t be away from him any longer.” Noah sighed, going to sit next to Harry. He put his hand in the back pocket of his jeans and took out an envelope, the same one they thought they had sent to the rest.

“What is this?” Harry took the envelope, seeing Nick’s name and the address on the front in his own handwriting.

“Last night after she went to bed I was looking for tea and found it in the cabinet. She never sent anything.” Noah glared at the door she had walked out through, “I can’t stay here any longer. You can’t stay here, you’re a bonded alpha, and with a child on the way. If you bond her….”

“I would never do that!” Harry interrupted him, “Why would you say that?”

“I know you wouldn’t, but I don’t trust her. I don’t trust the dozens of herbs she brings for God knows what. If she tricks you into bonding her, it will kill Louis. It will break his heart.” Noah warned him.

Harry looked Noah in the eyes, now remembering the many comments Jane had been making for a while now. How she wished she had an alpha like him, how she would want an alpha like him. For an alpha, especially one that had an omega and now a baby on the way, he wasn’t very good at reading people. Perhaps it had been Jane’s kindness that had completely blinded him.

“When do we leave?” He ended up asking the alpha sitting next to him.

He looked down at his bandaged leg as he waited for Noah to answer his question, wondering how far he would get with a messed up leg. But it had already been two months without seeing Louis, and he wanted nothing more than to be able to be there through Louis’ entire pregnancy. He didn’t want to miss anything at all, he couldn’t miss it.

“I think when she leaves to get her herbs.” Noah finally answered, “We’ll get the hell out of here when she leaves. Be ready at any time.”

Harry nodded, going back to bed soon after when Jane came back with the excuse that she needed to check on his leg. Harry let her, always ignoring the way she would talk about him and how brave he had been. He just wanted to go back with Louis.

They didn’t have to wait long when she ended up leaving a few hours later. Noah didn’t even bother leaving a note, just some money for the two months they had stayed there. Harry in the other hand, had written her a short note thanking her for what she had done for them, that he would never forget how kind she had been to the both of them.

They took the evening train to Bradford, hoping to make it on time and that their family were still there. It had taken a while for them to get there when Harry’s leg still hurt and it was hard for him to walk, but with Noah’s help they got there just in time. They spent the whole ride trying to hide their identities, not knowing if they were still looking for them.

“I saw you leaving a note for her.” Noah commented as he ate a scone he had gotten in the station.

“I wanted to thank her, she did a lot for us after all.” Harry looked at Noah, still holding his uneaten scone when he wasn’t hungry at all.

“I guess you’re right, it was nice of you after what she did.” Noah shrugged, “Are you gonna eat that?” He asked, already eyeing the food.

“You can eat it, I’m not hungry.” Harry gave him the second.

“Sweet! Thank you, H.” Noah said, making Harry smile a little.

Harry ran his fingers through his now short hair after Jane had cut it off. He wanted to look different and even though shorter hair didn’t do much, he was still willing to try anything. The ride felt like an eternity, but when they finally made it to Bradford, he felt a little better. It still worried him that they weren’t going to be there, that maybe Nick had done what he had asked him to do and Louis was now back in London with his parents. He could almost see Louis kicking and screaming as he was taken back to the place they had run away from, and it broke his heart.

“Hold onto my shoulder.” Noah snapped him out of his thoughts.

When he looked up, Noah was already standing next to him holding out his hand for Harry to take. Harry wordlessly got up and bit on his bottom lip when he felt the sharp pain on his thigh, but soon he was up and holding onto Noah’s shoulder. Lucky for them, they found someone to take them to the house, staying outside for a few minutes after they had been dropped off. It was as if they had suddenly forgotten what to do or how to function when none of them would do anything.

They were still standing outside when the door opened and Elliot walked out holding four empty bottles of milk. He placed them down on the ground then looked around for the milkman that was due anytime now. However, the milkman and much less the milk didn’t matter to him anymore when he noticed his alpha and Harry standing a few feet away. He shut his eyes and opened them again, blinking a few times, still unable to believe it was actually them.

“N-Noah?” He mumbled, his eyes already filling with tears when Noah nodded.

It wasn’t long before Harry was left holding onto the wall when Noah ran to Elliot and wrapped his arms around him, picking him up as he kissed him over and over. He felt a lump in his throat when he could hear Elliot crying and Noah trying to calm him down. When Elliot finally calmed down, he looked at Harry with tears still rolling down his cheeks.

“Louis is inside resting in his bedroom. He’s been so tired lately because of the baby.” Elliot informed him as he wiped away his tears.

The baby.

That made many emotions pass through him as he tried to make his way inside the house without hurting his leg too much. The cane and the wall helped, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t in any type of pain at all. The pain was dull, but it was still there. Noah and Elliot quickly separated and made their way to him to help him when they saw him struggling. They walked inside the house just as the milkman showed up and Elliot went back to get the milk. Once he had the milk and had thanked and paid the man, he walked in front of the alphas to take them to the kitchen where he had last seen Nick.

“Thank god!”

It was the first thing Nick said when he saw them walking through the door. He made his way to them and wrapped his arms around them, refusing to let go when he was ready to cry at any moment.

“Wait until the rest see you. Steve and Martin went out to get groceries, but they’ll be back soon.” Nick told them, “Louis is in his bedroom. Go see him, Harry. He’s been feeling sick lately, his symptoms finally started.” He said, already helping Harry there.

Nick helped him upstairs and then to the last door to his left where he knocked softly. They heard Louis’ small voice telling them to come in, but Nick didn’t get to open the door when they heard a crash and then the door was opening. Louis looked smaller than ever, it was clear he had lost weight. He was wearing Harry’s clothes and he looked smaller in them. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked pale and exhausted. His hair was a mess and looked dull, not shiny at all like it used to do before.

As soon as his eyes settled on Harry, both green and blue eyes filled with tears. Louis said Harry’s name and that was enough for the alpha to open his arms and let Louis into them. They stumbled a few steps back, and Harry grinded his teeth when he felt the pain. But nothing could compare with the feeling of finally having Louis in his arms again, something he had been dreaming about for the past two months. Having Louis so close to him made him smile again. He couldn't feel a bump yet and he was thankful for that when he wanted to be the first Louis would tell about it whenever he started showing.

“Its you, its you.” Louis cried against his chest before looking up at him, placing his hands on Harry’s cheeks, “Please tell me I’m not dreaming. Its happened a lot of times. Please tell me I’m not dreaming.”

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Nick said, then left after he made sure Harry wasn’t going to fall.

Harry held Louis tighter and wrapped his arms around him, unable to walk when his omega started pulling him into the room. That’s when Louis pull back and looked at Harry with a frown on his face. That’s when he noticed the cane he was holding, then his alpha unable to stand using both legs.

“What happened?” He asked, trying to help Harry walk into the room.

Harry limped to the bed, raising his brows when he saw all his clothes were all over the bed. And in the middle, there was a small space just enough for Louis to fit curled up into a small ball. He kept looking at it until he noticed the tiniest sweater he had ever seen. It was a gray sweater, already with buttons on the front, ready to be used. Harry picked it up and looked at it, many emotions already running through him when he saw how tiny it was.

“It's our baby’s first sweater. All those forced knitting classes finally came to good use. Do you like it?” Louis asked him, helping Harry sit down on the bed.

“Its beautiful.” Harry sniffled, opening his arms for Louis.

“I’ve been meaning to start the pants, but I’ve been so tired.” Louis told him.

“You have seven months to do that.” Harry said, hissing when Louis disturbed his leg.

“What happened? Where have you been all this time?” Louis asked him as he tried not to cry.

“I’ll tell you later, right now you need to sleep all you can. You look exhausted, darling.” Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ hair then started rubbing his back, “I missed you and our baby so much.”

“We missed you too.” Louis sighed, taking a deep breath, trying to get as much of Harry’s scent as he could.

Words weren't needed anymore when Harry made Louis lay down in that small circle in the middle of the bed then laid down next to him. Louis immediately snuggled up against him, feeling like he was finally able to breathe again when his love was next to him again. Harry hummed a lullaby as he watched Louis fall asleep, watched the way his eyelashes fanned his pale cheeks and his breaths even out. He held him closer and soon he was asleep too, finally able to rest like he had wanted to for the past two months.

When he woke up again, Louis was still asleep and he was thankful for that. He looked around the room then grabbed the small sweater to look at it again. He smiled and put it on the nightstand so it wouldn’t get lost in the mess of bedsheets and clothes. He looked at Louis when the omega moved and continued sleeping, as if the troubles of the world didn’t bother him anymore. That’s when Harry made his decision, and would only go ahead with it when he was sure Louis wanted to do it too. They would be going back home.

It was already late in the evening when Louis woke up, feeling a bit better knowing Harry had stayed with him the whole time. He slowly sat up and leaned against Harry who was leaning against the headboard. Louis sighed in content when Harry started massaging his scalp, feeling all the tension leaving his body.

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” Louis interrupted the comfortable silence.

Harry let out a loud long sigh before he started talking, “There were more police than we originally though and they caught up quite fast. We tried to run but I got shot on the leg, Noah went back for me to help me and he got shot on the arm. I don’t know how but he dragged me out of there, made me walk and I couldn’t handle the pain anymore so I passed out when we were almost by the river.”

“A woman helped us, she found us just as Noah passed out too. She brought us to her home and kept us there for the past two months until we decided we had waited enough and decided to come find you.” Harry finished explaining.

“An omega.” Louis told him, “I smelt her all over you. She- she wanted you to mark her.” Louis continued, knowing very well that pheromones didn’t lie.

“She did, but I didn’t. I already have a mate and that’s you, and you’re going to give me a pup.” Harry kissed the top of his head, letting Louis wrap an arm around him and rest his head on his chest.

“Such a naughty pup already, won’t let me keep breakfast down.” Louis chuckled.

“That’s all you, my love. He or she is going to be as stubborn as you.” Harry ran his hand up and down Louis’ back, looking at him when Louis pulled away from him.

“Have you eaten? You must be starving.” Louis moved to get up and Harry let him when it was true that he was starving.

“Lou, before we go to the kitchen there’s something I want to talk to you about.”

“What is it?” Louis asked, already worried out of his mind.

Harry reached for his hand, holding it tight, “After what happened I’m not sure if I want to continue doing this.” He said, waiting for Louis to start yelling but was surprised when Louis only looked down at their hands.

“Harry...I want to go home, but I don’t want to leave them behind. They’re our family too.” Louis said

“I know, but I think they will understand. They are our family, but my priority is you and the baby. I want them to be born in a stable environment, a place where you feel safe and comfortable. A place where we won’t have to move every two weeks to a month.”

“What are we gonna do when we go back?” Louis asked, “What about Henry?”

“I’ll find a place to live and a job. It won’t be as good as it is right now but we’ll have a roof over our heads. And if he knows what’s best for him then he’ll stay away.” Harry explained.

“When do we tell them?”

“As soon as we can.”

Louis nodded, letting Harry hug him all the while trying to be careful with his leg. Louis helped Harry to the bathroom then to the kitchen where the rest were. Noah had already told them everything, so Harry was free to sit down and eat the food Nick had cooked. But not before he had received hugs from the rest.

“So what happens after this?” Martin asked.

“It’s only going to keep getting harder, that’s a fact.” Steven continued.

“Louis and I...we-we decided to go back home.” Harry spoke, catching their attention, “Please don’t take it wrong, you are family and we appreciate everything you’ve done for us. But after what happened, I’m scared of continuing doing this, of my pup being born in a place where I don’t think they’ll be safe.”

“We understand.” Nick gave him a warm comforting smile, “All of us have been talking about it and I agree that things are getting harder. We have enough money to survive, and we can also get a job somewhere.”

“Are you leaving soon?” Josh asked.

“Would we see you again?” Elliot asked.

“We’ll go back to London, you can always visit us there and we can always visit wherever you decide to go.” Louis reached for his hand to hold.

“We’ll keep in contact.” Noah spoke up, already getting emotional. When Nick got up, the rest did too and that’s when they group hugged.

“At least stay until your leg heals.” Nick suggested to which Harry nodded.

Conversation during dinner was entertaining when they reminisced over past events and how they had bonded and had created such an unusual family. When it was time to go to bed, Louis helped Harry take a shower then took one himself before going to bed. That night they fell asleep later than usual when they had a lot to talk about, and when Harry wouldn’t stop kissing Louis’ belly and talking to their pup.

In the end, they ended up staying another three months there when Louis absolutely refused to leave the comfort of that bedroom that had become his and Harry’s. It was his safe space when it smelled of Harry, where he knew he was safe and could sleep without a care in the world. Harry had gotten a job at a prestigious boutique when he had showed wonderful skills when it came to convincing people to buy. The pay was okay, and it helped when it came to paying for food, utility bills and the rent. Louis would stay home, sometimes knitting clothes for the baby when he felt like it, still trying to finish the pants he had started months ago.

He had started showing during his fourth month mark, when he had woken up one day and the bump was already there. He still smiled whenever he would remember the way Harry would fawn over it, and it made him sad whenever he would remember him doing the same with their first child. He was always afraid when he reached his fifth month mark, afraid of losing his baby even though he had food if he was hungry and felt okay. That fear reduced when he entered his sixth month, when he felt their baby kicking after he had barely felt his first child moving. For some reason, their second child was more active than the first one had been.

“I think we should go home.” Louis said one rainy afternoon. He was laying down on the bed rubbing his baby bump and Harry was massaging his swollen feet.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked him, stopping what he was doing then grabbed a towel to clean his hands. He gave up and got up to wash his hands before going to sit next to Louis.

“Yes. I miss them, and I want our baby to be born where I was born. I-I need my mom.” Louis started sniffling, hating how emotional he had been lately.

“We better start packing then.” Harry wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead.

The goodbye wasn’t so simple when many tears had been shed. The rest had decided to stay in Bradford when they had jobs and had settled down already. The train ride was going to be uncomfortable for Louis when he just couldn’t get comfortable with his belly on the way. He had barely slept and when they arrived at the London train station, he refused to get up when his feet and back hurt.

“Lou, we have to go. We can’t stay here forever.” Harry insisted.

“No.” Louis crossed his arms over his chest before he burst into tears. “What if my parents don’t want me there.”

“You know they will be so happy to have you there, and even more happy because you’re going to give birth there. You told me they asked you to come back and here we are.” Harry took a seat next to him again to try and convince him.

“But what if they changed their mind?” Louis continued crying.

“They didn’t, I’m sure. Come on, it’s getting late and we still have to get there.” Harry said, kissing Louis’ lips before he got up and helped Louis up, glad that his omega didn’t put up a fight anymore.

Harry was quick to find someone to take them to the Tomlinson Manor on the outskirts of London. Louis was already fanning himself with his hand when it had gotten a little hot, and he just wanted cold water and to rest. His baby wouldn’t stop kicking and it was driving him crazy,but it was nothing compared to how he started feeling when they finally made it there. The car had to wait outside the gates when the guard wouldn’t let them in until Niall showed up and saw them.

Harry paid the driver and got out of the car to help Louis out while the driver helped with their bags. Harry had never smiled that big as soon as he had seen Niall running towards them. They hugged, and when they pulled away, Niall hugged Louis.

“Look at you!” Niall looked at his baby bump, “I’m going to let your parents know you’re here, you finally came home.” Niall said before he ran inside the house.

They were still waiting outside, feeling like they had to wait outside until they saw Louis’ mother running towards them followed by Damon. Anne and Robin didn’t stay behind, not when their son was home again. Nobody moved when both women hugged their children. One already touching her son’s baby bump and the other unable to stop looking at her son who had done nothing but fall in love with someone he shouldn’t have.

“You’re back, baby you’re back.” Jay cried, “Please tell me you’re staying, you’re not going to leave again.”

“If you let us...I don’t want to leave again.” Louis wiped away his tears.

“Of course you can stay here, my baby.” She hugged him, “How far along are you?”

“Six months.”Louis answered.

“My god, my grandbaby will be here soon.” She smiled through her tears, then looked back and motioned for Damon to get closer.

Words weren’t needed when Louis hugged his father and his father hugged him just s tight, never letting go until they had to.

“Welcome home, sweetheart.” Damon kissed Louis’ forehead, smiling down at his baby bump before placing the palm of his hand on the side, feeling the small flutters. Louis smiled and hugged him again, seeing Harry hugging his parents.

**

“You’re here to stay?” Anne asked her son.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m sorry I left you.” Harry pulled back from the hug and grabbed his parents hands.

“Look at you, so grown up.” Robin said, “I missed you.”

Harry wanted to tell them he had missed them too, but instead hugged them tight and that was enough. They pulled apart as soon as they saw the Tomlinson’s making their way to where they were standing. It wasn’t long before Damon and Jay were hugging him, taking him by surprise but hugged back anyway.

“I’m so sorry I treated you the way I did.” Damon apologized, “I hope you can forgive me one day. This is your home too.”

“It's all in the past.” Harry told him, doing it all when it was time to let go, time to start a new life and welcome his baby in a good environment.

They were back to the place they had escaped years ago, they were back home. They were ready to welcome their baby in a place where they felt comfortable, and surrounded by the people they loved. Harry let go of them and wrapped his arms around Louis who had finally stopped crying. His own home no matter where they were and with whom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :)


End file.
